Kiss me, please
by gusslover
Summary: Set during Twilight, except there is no Bella. What would happen if Jasper loved Edward? JasperxEdward slash. Don't read if that turns you off.one-shot


**AN: Okay, so, I really love Jasper and Edward together and decided to write this. I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: SteMeyer owns, I do not.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper's POV**

During American History class, I notice Edward keeps looking at me. I'm wondering if something has happened and he knows ahead of time before me.

You see, me and Edward are vampires. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _Vampires!! Yeah right! No such thing exists. _Well we do, but we aren't like most vampires. We only drink the blood of animals, never humans. Though abstaining from human blood can be harder for others.

Like me. I'm the newest to our little "vampire family". There are seven of us all together. And of the seven, two of them have special powers. Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future.

So that's why I was concerned about Edward today. He was always the first to know when Alice has a vision.

Every few minutes I would look back and find Edward staring intently at me. And every time my heart would skip a beat. Ever since I joined the Cullen's family, I've found Edward extremely sexy; I've just never acted upon these feelings. And I've done a pretty great job at hiding these feelings and thoughts if I do say so myself.

Almost immediately I found out that there was more to Edward than just his amazing looks. Sure, his deliciously bronze hair and smoldering lean body hooked me, but his artistic nature, shy personality, and teasing ways reeled me in.

So yeah, I would be lying if I denied having a hard cock right now, seeing Edward looking at me with such passion. Well, something good must have happened because his face holds nothing but love and a hint of mischief.

As soon as the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, Edward was at my side. Seeing as how I was a few inches taller, I look slightly down at him and asked, 'what's up, Ed? Why were you looking at me during class?'

He just gave me a smirk that was beyond sexy and said, 'you looked unbelievably sexy and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. And when you turned to look at me, I stopped breathing.'

The wind was knocked out of me as he pushed me up against the wall. I would have been concerned about being seen, but thankfully everyone was already gone. I manage to get out 'Edward' between deep, shallow breaths. He was pressed against me and I could feel his rick hard cock against my own erection. That's all he was doing. No grinding and no kissing.

His lips were centimeters from mine and I could feel his cool, icy breath against my lips. I wanted him so badly. Needed to feel his soft tongue massaging mine. But he was just staring into my eyes. So much emotion showing on his face. Love, passion, want, need. Above all else, need. And I'm sure my face mimicked his.

For so long I've dreamed about this moment, but never did I think I had a chance at it. 'Edward… I… I love you…want you so bad.' 'I know, baby…I love you so much Jasper. I've…wanted you for so… long.

'Then kiss me…, please.'

And he did then. He leaned towards my lips and gently grazed my bottom lip with his soft lips. He pecked the corner of my mouth, and then licked my bottom lip, asking entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his teeth grab my bottom lip, sucking on it before pushing his tongue into my mouth. At first it was very gentle, and it was driving me insane. I felt like I was going to pass out; it felt so amazing. But I wanted more.

I laced my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. Our kiss sped up and soon it became hard and demanding. Our tongues fighting for dominance; his eventually winning. Moans escaping my lips and breaths shallow. He let out a quiet 'fuck' and I was turned on even more. Then all of a sudden, he backs up, removing my hands from the back of his neck, but not letting go.

'Ed…what? What's wrong? What did I do.'

I was scared I pushed him too hard. What if he was just trying out something new and didn't really love me? My hurt and disappointment must have been clear on my face 'cause Edward looked sad. 'Baby no. you didn't do anything. I was just think, if we were to continue this here, I would end up ripping all of your cloths off and fuck you hard right here in the hallway. And I don't think that would be a very good idea. We could get caught.' He ended that with the crooked smile I knew and loved.

He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. 'Okay, but promise we will pick up at home where we left off", I said to him, a little bit of sadness at having to wait creeping into my words. He just leaned in and kissed me softly whispering, 'Of course, my love, my baby. Anything you want.'

**AN: So, you like? Let me know in the reviews. I'm thinking about writing a second chapter about what they do when they get home. It will be a lemon. Let me know if you would want that. KThanksBi.**


End file.
